The goal of the Protein Micro-Array Core is to provide investigators with a high throughput genome cloning platform from which protein microarrays can be made for discovery of vaccine and serodiagnostic antigens. The technology to make whole proteome microarrays is well established, and to date the Core has fabricated arrays containing 16,000 proteins from 20 different infectious agents. Antigens identified by array can be are purified and translated to other accessible serodiagnostic platforms, such as dot arrays in the bottom of 96 well plates (multiplex ELISA) or for the development of subunit vaccines. The also core offers probing and scanning, protein purification, fabrication of immunostrips /multiplex ELISAs (macroarrays in 96 well plates), and a full statistical analysis through the UCI Institute for Genomice and Bioinformatics. The core aims to expand on these capabilities by developing low cost DNA-baased genotyping and high throughput T cell antigen discovery. To support activities in the PSWRCE, the core will achieve the following aims Aim i: Provide microarray services and deliverables for new projects: a. Coccidioides posadasii (with John Galgiani, University of Arizona; Project 6.2) b. Bartonella henselae (with Jane Koehler, UCSF) Aim 2: Expand on existing platforms. a. Develop high throughput T cell antigen discovery (Coccidioides posadasii; Project 6.2). b. Develop low-cost DNA-based genotyping test (Dengue). Aim 3: Develop multiplex diagnostic tests to Arboviruses (with Carl Hanson, Immunoassay Development Services Core, and Paul Luciw Animal Resources and Laboratory Services Core). a. Immunostrips/Lateral flow devices b. Multiplex ELISA (Macro-arrays in 96-well plates)